Losing It
by Night Tiger
Summary: Jazz's life gets more difficult by the minute, and she finally cracks under the pressure. Danny finds her behavior changes majorly, and he may be the only one who can help her. But what can you do when your sister refuses to let you help?
1. The Pressure Builds

**Disclaimer: I don't own theT.V.showDanny Phantom or any of the characters in it.**

Jasmine Fenton, or Jazz, as most called her, walked quickly through Casper High to get to her locker. She was already running two minutes late, and she couldn't afford to lose anymore time.

She checked her watch again, and sighed, "Danny, that's the last time I drive you to school." she muttered to herself.

Jazz brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes impatiently, and suddenly stopped at her locker. She threw open the locker door, and stuffed in several books.

Things have been pretty hard for Jazz lately, for some reason. She was still tutoring Dash, she had to council a gothic punk named Laurnce, she had a whole load of homework to do every day, then there were her responsibilities at home and to her brother... On top of that, not too long ago her best fried, Lilian, had moved far away. This affected Jazz greatly, because she didn't have many friends. Lilian was like the only friend she had, and now she was gone. Her brother continued to distance himself from Jazz. And ever since Jazz began her senior year, things have seemed way harder than before.

Jazz closed her locker, and leaned against it, letting out a sigh. A few seconds later, Dash stopped by her locker, and smiled, "Hey, Jazz."

"Hello, Dash." said Jazz, trying to sound like her usual cheerful self.

"So, I have an algebra test tomorrow..." he said slowly.

"Yes, I know." Jazz sighed. "Come by around six tonight. I'll help you study."

"Awesome. See you tonight!" with that, the blonde haired jock rushed off.

Jazz clenched her fists, and resisted letting out another sigh. "Guess my work out for tonights cancelled." she pounded her fist against her locker, before walked off.

Mr. Lancer stopped her, "Jasmine, I have a favor."

"What is it, Mr. Lancer?" asked Jazz, sounding rather tired.

"There's this girl at school who's failing science, and she could use your wonderful science skills. Do you think you could tutor her... Starting, oh, say... Tonight?"

Jazz resisted a groan. "Well, actually, I have a lot of homework--"

"Excellent!" said Mr. Lancer. "Her name's Sara, and she'll be by around seven." Without waiting for a response, he walked away, leaving Jazz to stomp off to her next class.

Danny watched Jazz leave, with a hint of concern in his eyes. Sam and Tucker watched also, but didn't see what Danny was observing.

"Have you noticed something strange about Jazz?" Danny asked his friends.

Sam shrugged, "She seems like the same old Jazz to me."

"You don't live with her," Danny reminded Sam.

Tucker nodded, "She does seem kinda stressed, but everyone gets stressed once in a while. She'll be over it soon."

Danny shrugged, "Your probably right. I'm just being... paranoid. C'mon, we gotta get to algebra."

!i!i!i

Jazz sat in her room, rushing through her homework so she could get ready for her tutoring session with the two young adults. She didn't do her homework in the kitchen anymore, because she had no time to make small talk with her parents in between homework pages.

"Jazz, you forgot to finish the kitchen!" her mother, Maddie called from the kitchen.

Jazz sighed, and stuffed her homework under a pillow. "Coming, mom!"

She rushed downstairs, and quickly began doing her chores. It took a while, because she had forgot to do half of her chores yesterday, and so she had to do twice as many.

Finally, a while later, she swept the remaining dust into the dustpan, and threw it away. As soon as she was done, she checked the clock, and almost screamed. It was already 5:45. Dash would be there in 15 minutes.

"Ugh," groaned Jazz. "Stupid chores..."

She sighed, and decided her homework would have to wait until after her tutoring was done.

**A/N: The pressure is getting to Jazz... Will she finally lose it? Next chapter coming soon! Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Drained Dreams

"Wake up, Jazz!" her mother's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

Jazz groaned, and cried, "I'm up." She slowly picked her face up off her pillow, to find a piece of paper stuck to her face. She slowly peeled it off, and found her half finished English homework.

Jazz squeaked, and tears almost sprang in her eyes. She had never forgotten one homework assignment. Ever. "Oh no... NO!" she cried into her pillow. _Great! No Harvard, Yale, or any of those other colleges..._"I'm losing my touch..." she whispered. She suddenly perked up. "No, I'm not. I am Jasmine Fenton. I won't fail... And I won't give up on any of my other activities, either."

Jazz jumped off her bed, and quickly got changed out of the clothes she wore yesterday to nice, fresh clothes. She stuffed her half-finished homework into her back pack, and rushed out of her room.

She quickly passed Danny, who asked, "Hey, Jazz, can you drive me to--"

"Sorry, your walking today!" Jazz cried over her shoulder. She grabbed an apple from the table, and flew out the door. She jumped into her car, and rushed down the street, determined to get to school as early as possible to finish some of that other homework she forgot.

A few minutes later, her car began to make strange sounds. Jazz checked her gas, and found that it was on empty. She groaned, and screamed, "Stupid car!" she pounded on her steering wheel, and climbed out. "Guess I'll have to run."

By the time Jazz got to school, the bell had already rang, and she rushed into her Math class. "Sorry I'm late, Ms. Lauren, my car broke down." said Jazz breathlessly, barging into the classroom and taking her usual seat.

The teacher rose a brow, and said, "My, my, Jasmine, you've never been tarty before." she said. "No matter, though. Do you have your homework from last night for me?"

Jazz gasped, and dug through her un-organized back pack, "Um... I didn't... f-finish it..." she muttered.

Ms. Lauren shook her head, "Tsk, tsk, Jazz. Your losing your touch." she turned away, leaving Jazz too shocked for words.

!i!i!i!i

Jazz ran a hand through her hair, and grumbled. "Stupid teacher... Saying I lost my touch..." she threw open her locker, and glared as several books fell out. "I am the top in my class. And it will stay that way. And I don't need friends either. Friends just get in the way."

Dash ran up to Jazz, and glared at her. Jazz looked up, and put on a fake smile, "Hi, Dash. Did you do good on your test?"

"See for yourself." Dash handed her a test, and Jazz saw that he had gotten a D minus.

Jazz bit her lip, "Ooh... Sorry about that, Dash." she said sincerely.

"Yeah, right. Now the stupid teacher's making take a make-up test! I'll need the twice amount of tutoring!"

Jazz growled, and slammed her locker shut without picking up the spilled books. She stalked off, angry and upset about everything.

"Ms. Fenton!" called Mr. Lancer.

Jazz rounded on him, but tried to regain cool, and asked, "Yes, Mr. Lancer?"

"There is someone who needs your counciling. I think his name is Jake. Can you handle him at lunch?"

Jazz froze. "But, Mr. Lancer... My homework..."

"Can wait until later." Mr. Lancer smiled. "I can always count on you, Jasmine."

As Mr. Lancer walked off, Jazz whispered, "I wish Lilian was here... She could definently take some of this work off my hands. Now it's all dumped off on me."

Ever since her friend left, Jazz had twice the amount of activities she had to complete. Lilian was one of the top students, also, and was able to do some of the activities for Jazz. Now that she was gone, well... Everything was pretty much dumped on Jazz.

"Jazz, do you have a pen I could borrow?" asked her brother, walking up to her.

"No, I don't, Danny! Now leave me alone! I have so much to do, so little time... I'm stressing big time!" she screamed at Danny angrily.

"Don't take this out on me!" Danny yelled, glaring at his sister. "Your the one who needs to be the best all the time! You know, it gets really annoying! I wish you'd quit trying to be little miss perfect!" Danny pushed past Jazz and walked away.

!i!i!i!i

"Jake, you have to talk to your parents!" Jazz exclaimed, clutching her green notebook filled with encouraging speeches. A boy about 15 years old sat, listening bordely to her. He had died his hair blue, and had grey lazy eyes. He wore all red, and didn't seem to care about anything.

"My parents won't care. They don't listen." said Jake lazily.

"You have to try," encouraged Jazz, "Tell them you need to talk to them. Say it's not urgent, but it may be some day. You can't go living your life like this!"

"I'll live my life the way I want. And it's a life without empty promises and annoying girls like you." he jumped off the picnic table he sat on, and stomped off.

"Hey, Jazz," said a voice behind her.

Jazz smiled, "Hi, Laurence. Come, sit." Laurence took a seat on the picnic table, and looked at Jazz.

"Well, I want to tell you, that I can't do this anymore." he sighed.

"Do what?"

"Talk to you!" Laurence cried suddenly. "Your so happy, cheerful, perfect... It's just so annoying! I can't take speaking to someone like you!"

Jazz seemed shocked. "I... I don't know what to say..." she said slowly.

Her expression suddenly hardened. She clenched her fists tightly around her notebook, and fury filled her eyes."You know what, that's it." she muttered. "No one cares. No one needs me to be perfect." she threw her green notebook on the ground. "I can't stand this anymore! CAN'T STAND IT!" she stomped the notebook into the dirt. "I WON'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

She glared up at Laurence. "Well? What are you still doing here? GET AWAY! EVERYONE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Jazz ran into the school to grab her back pack. Sara stepped in front of her, causing the angry girl to become infuriated. "Hey, Jazz, can you--"

"NO!" Jazz pushed past her, and many other people. She was sick of being perfect. Being the best. Being miss goody-goody. She grabbed her things from the locker, then ran out of the school, well aware that school wasn't over yet. She just had to get out. Jazz wanted to change her life, and not a small change either.

She sighed deeply. That was it. This day of school would surely go on her permanent record. Her dreams would be destroyed. This thought brought tears to her eyes.

"Hey, Jazzy!" called a girl she knew from school, Amber. Her hair was tied up in a black ribbon, and she wore a pair of black jeans and a matching baggy T-shirt. Her make-up was black, and her fingernail polish was also. She was leaning against a black car, with a couple of her guy friends. "Cuttin' school too, huh?"

Jazz sighed, and didn't answer. "Wanna join us? We're 'bout to go to the Nasty Burger for a couple of burgers."

Jazz shook her head, "No thanks, Amber."

"C'mon!" Amber encouraged, "What do you have to lose? It's not like you can go home."

"No... No, I can't. I guess your right." Jazz slowly turned to the three, and they grinned maliciously at her. One day out couldn't hurt.

A/N: Poor Jazz, having to deal with so much pressure... Next chapter coming soon! Thanks for reading!


	3. Goodbye Jazz Fenton

Jazz relaxed at home the next day, without any stress from school. Luckily, it was Saturday, and she already cancelled all her meetings that day.

She had changed a lot since her day with Amber, Greg, and Drew. She gave up her blue headband, and allowed her orange hair to fall in her face. She dressed in black hip huggers, and a black tank top. Around her neck was a chain necklace, and on each of her hands was a black bracelet.

Jazz found that they had no worries, and they hardly seemed to care. She wanted to be this way, because she was sick of her old perfect ways. So she began to dress like them. Of course, her parents and brother hadn't found out about her outfit, yet. She didn't talk to them since her brother went off on her.

Jazz suddenly heard a ring from her cell phone, and picked it up. She put it up to her ear, and said, "Jazz here... Oh, hey, Amber... Yeah, I'm in. Be there in ten... Bye."

Jazz stood up, and without making her bed, walked out the door. She quickly walked downstairs, hoping to go unnoticed. She almost made it to the door, when she heard her father call, "Jazz, where are you going?" he poked his head through the doorway of the kitchen.

"Out." answered Jazz flatly.

Her father looked blank for a moment, before putting on a goofy grin, "Ok, just don't be out too late!"

Jazz opened the door, and slammed it behind her. She folded her arms, and scowled at her orange hair as she walked down the street. It didn't match her clothing. Maybe she could die it black, also...

After walking a few blocks, she checked the time on her cell phone. "Six already?" she shrugged, and hooked her phone onto her pants.

Close by, Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked down the street.

"Let's go catch a movie." suggested Tucker.

Sam shook her head, "Nah, we saw all the movies playing, remember?"

Danny shrugged, "We could see one again. I've been wanting to see Anti-Timmy Force Four the II again, anyway." his mouth suddenly fell open, as his eyes met a very, very strange sight.

"Danny?" asked Sam, waving a hand in front of his face. "Danny? Are you with us?"

"It's... But... She looks like... Punk..."

"Huh?" asked Sam and Tucker in unison.

Danny shook his head, breaking out of his trance. "It's... It's Jazz..."

Tucker and Sam followed his gaze, and their mouths fell open as well. Jazz Fenton... Dressed as a punk?

"You. Are. Joking." whispered Tucker in disbelief.

"What does she think she's doing?" shouted Danny. "C'mon guys, we gotta see what's up."

The three rushed over to Jazz, who greeted them with a small wave.

"Jazz... What are you wearing?" asked Danny, staring at her clothing.

"Clothes." answered Jazz simply.

"But... Did something happen?" he asked, raising a brow. Jazz turned a corner, and finally found her friends on the other side of the street.

"Jazz!" called Amber from the car, beckoning to Jazz.

Jazz waved, and said, "I gotta go, li'l bro. Stay solid." She winked at Danny, before rushing over to the car, and hopping in next to Drew.

"Danny, what just happened?" asked Tucker, staring wide eyed as the car drove off.

"I think Jazz just became a punk..." said Danny slowly. "My sister, the goody-goody perfectionest, just left with a group of punk goths!"

"Well, what can we do?" questioned Tucker.

Danny thought for a moment, before saying, "We've got to follow her."

Sam seemed unsure, "Are you sure about this, Danny?"

"She'd do the exact thing for me," said Danny, "Jazz isn't herself, and she obviously needs help. C'mon."

They found Jazz in the Nasty Burger. She sat with her friends, talking and laughing as they waited for their food. From a table at a safe distance away, Danny, Sam, and Tucker watched them.

Jazz seemed fine. She didn't seem that stressed at the moment, and it seemed that her friends were helping her with her stress. That is, until, their number was called.

The four walked up, and grabbed their orders. They brought their food back to the table, and Jazz unwrapped her burger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she screamed, storming back up to the counter.

The boy behind the counter seemed frightened. "Um... It's a Nasty Burger, ma'am..."

"YOUR DARN RIGHT!" she slammed the sandwich on the table. "LOOK AT THAT!"

The boy examined the burger. "Um... What's wrong...?"

"THERE'S CHEESE IN THIS!" sche screamed. "I SAID NO CHEESE! AND THEY GIVE ME CHEESE! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ALL ABOUT?"

She grabbed the boy's shirt, and looked him in the eye. "Can nothing go right in my life? NOTHING? Take this sandwich back, I demand another one! NOW!"

The boy rushed away, looking scared. Danny stared with his mouth hanging open. "Did you just see--"

"Jazz totally went off..." said Tucker.

Danny sighed. "What can we do? I'm starting to worry about her."

The three exchanged looks, knowing right away what Danny could do.

!i!i!i!i

Jazz turned the doornob of the door to her house. She had just went with her new friends to a strange party, and hadn't returned until about 11 o'clock. She carefully opened the door, and tiptoed into the kitchen. As soon as she entered, she found Maddie, Jack, and Danny, sitting at the table. All glaring at her.

"Jazz, do you realize it's 11 o'clock?" asked Maddie angrily.

"So?" Jazz asked simply, leaning against the door frame.

"What are you wearing?" Jack demanded to know, staring at her unusual choice of clothing.

"Clothes, duh." Jazz spat.

"Jazz, we just want to know what's going on with you." said Maddie softly, approaching her daughter. "Danny told us what happened at the Nasty Burger--"

"_You!_" Jazz glared at Danny, and appraoched the table. She slammed her hands down, and came nose to nose with her brother. "Get this straight, little brother. It is _my_ life, _my _clothes_, my_ choices. So back off, and _stay out of my business!_"

She stood up straight, turned away, and stormed to her room. Danny was shocked, and lost for words. Jazz had _never_ spoken to him like that.

Something was definently wrong.

A/N: Thanks, Raven of the Night676 , for the idea! Hope you don't mind that I used it in the story! I also used the punk thing... I knew there was something better besides the goths, but I forgot what it was called. Thanks for reminding me. Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
